


Roman The Cashier

by iamavacado



Series: Some Sanders Sides Stories [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Nervousness, Pre-Relationship, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), baking mentions, cashier roman, nervous Logan, platonic moxiety implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamavacado/pseuds/iamavacado
Summary: Leave it to Patton to buy a bunch of stuff just so Logan could try to get his number in Roman's hands.





	Roman The Cashier

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 200 prompts i have decided to fill. The first prompt is "Give Me A Chance."

This was absolutely ridiculous. The fact that he was even considering it was pure fantasy. Then again, the idea of Roman The Cashier being even remotely into him was pure fantasy too. 

“I’m telling you Logan,” Patton said as he nudged Logan forward up the isle of baking utensils, “he likes you! And I know you like him! So just go for it. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Virgil was holding a handful of spatulas and whisks--he had refused to go back and fetch a buggy; he was committed to the labor now. He opened his mouth to remark something, but Patton knew it was coming. He held a hand over Virgil’s mouth, knowing full well that he could not reach up a hand and swat Patton away. Instead, he reeled back, nearly dropping his bouquet of kitchen items.

“The worst that could happen,” Logan started answer, “is that…” he trailed off.

“Is what?” Patton poked his shoulder. “Come on, remember what I taught you. The worst he could do is…?”

Logan sighed. “The worst he could do is say no.” _In fact, the worst he could do would be to tell me that I was ugly, and undesirable as a partner, and completely delusional for even thinking that a future existed between him and me, and how dare you ask me such a thing, and now I feel uncomfortable, and now I’m calling security, and now you’re banned from every K-Mart in the country, and now--_

But, of course, Logan didn’t say any of this out loud. Patton nodded, satisfied that his lesson had sunken in. If only he knew.

Virgil squeezed in between he and Patton and did his best to tap Logan’s shoulder. “But for real, the worst he could do is to say no,” Virgil repeated. “Seriously. I know I make fun and say things like ‘he could slap you across the face’ or dumb things like that, but you know none of that stuff would actually happen, right?”

Logan looked at him. He was attempting a reassuring smile behind his new metal limbs. “Uh huh, sure,” he said, turning his attention to the products that lined the shelves. There was a sale on bundles of forks. “We need forks right?”

“Logan--”

“We definitely need some forks.” He picked up a bundle of forks and piled them on to Virgil’s ever growing pile.

Patton seemed to catch on to what was happening. As if it weren’t already obvious enough. He carefully picked the forks up from Virgil’s pile and placed it back on the hook. “No, Logan we do not need forks. What we need is to make sure your head is not going crazy.”

Logan did not look up from procuring the items. “Define ‘going crazy.’”

“Oh you know,” Virgil said, “Alarm bells, flashing red lights, the little Mini-Logans running around your head throwing files into a fire as if to abandon anything that will make you appear even remotely human to Roman--”

“Roman The Cashier.”

“I _seriously_ doubt that that is his last name.”

“As far as I know, it is.” He picked up a set of barbeque tongs and placed them ever so gingerly on top of Virgil’s head. This, of course, stopped Virgil in his tracks, and Patton to help him, so Logan could sneak a few feet forward to let out the giant breath he had been holding in. It was full of all the shudders he had been accumulating, and he shook his hands a little bit to get out the nerves. The plan was a failure because the nerves had decided to take up permanent residence. _Squatters,_ Logan thought.

Patton and Virgil caught up to him in due time. Patton nudged him. “Ready to pay?”

Logan turned around. “Ready to…?”

Patton wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He was grinning as wide as he did when he nailed a pun. His tone was telling enough. “...Paaaaaay?”

Virgil adjusted his armful of stuff, and a whisk nearly fell out. “Yeah, can we? Please?”

Logan looked at him, then back at Patton, then he pulled out the little crumpled piece of paper that had his number scribbled on it in red sparkle gel pen. That was by design: Logan had heard in passing one day that Roman The Cashier’s favorite color was red, on account of a red tie Logan had dared to buy one day. Maybe if it was written in his favorite color, he would remember it better. That was, if he didn’t immediately throw it away first.

He sighed. “Yes, we can pay.”

Not coincidentally at all, they happened to get in the checkout line on Roman The Cashier’s shift. There were only two other people in front of them, and they both had few things they were buying, so it would only be a matter of time before Logan was face to face with…

“What if I came back tomorrow?” he asked, chuckling nervously. “He looks busy, and I have the day off, and perhaps it would be easier--”

Virgil dumped all that he was holding in his arms onto the grocery belt and put a separator between him and the preceding shopper, all the while looking at Logan with a self satisfied smirk. Logan sighed.

Patton pulled out his wallet. He slapped it in Logan’s hand and happily said, “You owe me for this.”

“For what?”

“For buying baking stuff I already had in order for you to finally unite with your true love.” He leaned in and said, “Just remember to put me at the top of the Save The Date.” He winked.

Logan ignored him, and dared to look up at Roman The Cashier as he scanned a customer’s items. He watched the way he methodically took each item and ran it across the scanner before depositing it safely down the roller to the bagger. He handled each item so softly, with soft hands, and a soft look, and maybe that was how he held someone else’s hands, and maybe, if he was lucky, that would be how he held Logan’s hand. 

Roman The Cashier looked up from his scanning to give the customer their total. But when he did, he caught Logan’s eyes. 

Did he imagine that? The way his eyes lit up just the tiniest bit, and the small smile that tugged at his lips before he forced his gaze back down at the scanner? Surely, Logan could not have imagined that. But, as Patton put it so kindly after the whole ‘infinitesimal’ debacle, he’s made mistakes before.

But the way his face seemed to be just the slightest bit warmer now. It didn’t seem misconceived. And judging by the small nudge he earned from Virgil, they didn’t seem to miss it either.

The customer in front of them paid for their things, and then it was Logan’s turn.

Roman The Cashier didn’t say anything as he picked up a whisk and scanned it. Though, by the look he gave, he could tell it was the same one Patton had bought two days ago. 

Logan forced himself to say something, hoping his voice came out casual. “Hey, so Roman The C-- uh, Rom-- Roman. Roman, I, um, was just wondering…”

_Smooth._

Roman looked up from his scanning. The item he was holding--a bundle of butter knives--hovered a few inches above the pricer. “Yeah?” He paused. “Logan, right?”

Virgil bit his lip to hide his smile at how flustered Roman knowing his name seemed to make Logan. 

“Yes, Logan. You, um, you remembered my name?”

He picked up another thing and scanned it. Turned out, it was not on sale. Patton’s wallet would not be happy about this. “I did remember,” Roman said, “You came in here a few days ago. Can’t forget that blue of a tie. Did you try on the red one yet?’

 _You are not making this easy._ “I did not.”

“Well, you should, it would look good on you.”

Patton put a hand over his mouth to hide his giggle.

 _I am going to pass out and it is going to be your fault._ “I’ll try it on tomorrow.” He laughed nervously, though neither of them had said anything funny.

Both of them went silent for a little too long. Patton and Virgil looked back and forth between them before Patton stepped on Logan’s foot.

“Roman, I, um, have something to ask you.”

He stopped scanning. “Yeah?”

Logan stuck his hand in his pocket and held the paper with his number on it. He gripped it so hard it became a crumpled ball. He pulled it out in his fist. Roman still hadn’t seen though. Virgil’s eyes flickered down and saw the fist Logan had made. Discreetly, he tapped Logan’s hand, which was code for ‘relax and give it to him.’

Logan lifted his hand up as Roman scanned the last item. The Mini-Logans were definitely running as fast as they could, but he had to do this or he could never walk into a K-Mart ever again.

He handed Roman the piece of paper over instead of money. It was sweaty and the number was probably smudged, but he had gotten it over and nothing could change that, and for that small accomplishment, he was proud of himself. Patton was smiling proudly too.

Roman looked down at the paper, then looked up at Logan. They both couldn’t move for a second, and Virgil decided to take the wallet from Logan’s hand and actually pay for what they had bought.

Roman smiled. A clear one. One that Logan definitely did not imagine. He smiled back.

“I just wanted you to, um…” Logan cleared his throat, and finally forced out, “to **give me a chance.”**

“I uh--” he held up the paper for a second before slipping it in his pocket. Logan was not hallucinating, he definitely did not put it in the trash. “I will take you up on that.”

“Really?! I mean, um, really?”

Virgil grabbed the bags and Roman absentmindedly handed him the receipt. He and Patton made their way the car. On the way out, Virgil leaned in Logan’s ear and said, “Told you so.”

“Yes,” Roman said, “Really.” He was actually smiling now. “There’s an ice cream place down the street, do you wanna…?”

“Sure. Ice cream sounds nice.”

“I’ll buy.”

“No, I can-- I can buy.”

“Or we could both buy.”

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. “Or, I could buy, and you can consider it your tip for today. For your…” he paused, smiling at Roman. “Excellent service today as our cashier.”

Roman grinned. “Okay.”

Logan started to walk away, but Roman reached forward and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he saw that a paper was outstretched to him. Logan took it, and there was a number written on it too. Written on it in blue pen.

When he looked at Roman, he was already starting to scan the next customer’s items. He was still smiling though.

Logan put the paper in his pocket, and walked to the car, ready for a barrage of comments from his passengers. But that did not deter him from thinking to himself, _that definitely was not how I expected it to go._

Didn’t stop him from grinning all the way to the car though.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave ya'self a comment!!!!


End file.
